Lustclan
by Warriorsmating
Summary: NOT TAKING REQUESTS. EXCEPTS KITS. THATS IT. STARTING TO DELETE THE MESSAGES FROM GUESTS SINCE I TOOK THE REQUESTS ALREADY.
1. CLOSED NO REQUESTS PLEASE

I DONT NEED CATS. PLEASE STOP REQUESTING. IM GETTING A BUNCH OF REVIEWS TELLING ME TO GO ON. BUT GUESS WHAT? I CANT GO ON. TOO MANY CATS RIGHT NOW. PLEASE HOLD ON. I WOULD LOVE YOU. XD THAAANKS~!


	2. Cats so far!

**Alligances**

**Lustclan**

**Leader**- Rapestar- Brown tabby tom. (Owned by...ME!)

(Apprentice- Lillypaw- Fluffy cream tabby she-cat with green eyes.)

**Deputy**- Lilywing- Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and white tipped tail. Has light blue eyes. (Owned by Morning emerald)

Ability- Has a tight pussy and knows how to mate with she-cats.

Likes- Masturbating, group sex, and fucking she-cats.

(Apprentice- Tigerpaw- Ginger fur with black stripes, white paws, and green eyes.)

(Mother of Sunkit, tom with light ginger/russet pelt with striking green eyes.)

**Medicine Cat- **Falconclaw- Golden tabby she-cat with light brown stripes white belly, two white paws and very sharp claws. Emerald green eyes.

Ability: Can get what she wants, when she wants it. Very timid but when you get to know she's very seductive. Has most toms going after her.

Likes- Being dominated, Seeming helpless, mating at the most unexpected times.

**Warriors**

Wolfember-She-cat, new warrior, ruffled dark gray pelt with sapphire blue eyes.

Ability- Very lithe and graceful, tight pussy even though not a virgin.

Likes- masturbating, mating (w/ both genders) running through the forest, swimming.

(Apprentice- Patchpaw- Small pale gray she-cat with green eyes and white patches.)

(Mother of Creamkit- Creamy white she-kit with large silver eyes and Littlekit- Cream tom with long claws and tail.)

* * *

Softpelt- beautiful, small, white she-cat with pretty green eyes. (Owned by Hollyleaf1234)

Ability: she is very tight

Likes: mating, she virtually mates with every tom in the whole clan, even outside. Though after ages of mating, she's still tight.

* * *

Willowpool- beautiful, small, grey she-cat with pretty green eyes. (Owned by Hollyleaf1234)

Ability: she is tight, a virgin.

Likes: complete opposite of her mother, Softpelt, she hates mating.

(Mother of Moonkit- Black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on chest and brown eyes.)

* * *

Redpelt- Handsome, small, ginger tom with a black flecked pelt, has icy blue eyes. (Owned by Hollyleaf1234)

Ability: a huge, thick member.

Likes: group mating, doesn't care who with or the gender, is like his mother Softpelt.

* * *

Nightfrost- Dark gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, and white paws. (Owned by ChiTsukiCat)

Ability- Very seductive; she can attract toms easily, she's also tight, and beautiful.

Likes- Strong toms, big cocks, group mating.

(Mother of Goldenkit- Black tom with a white slash mark on chest and golden amber eyes and Owlkit- A feisty she-kit with dark tawny fur and a long fluffy tail. She has a white underbelly and muzzle and emerald green eyes.)

**Apprentices**

Lillypaw- Fluffy cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Owned by Finger Curtain Astron)

Ability- Extremely tight virgin.

Likes- Not mating, butterflies!

* * *

Tigerpaw- Ginger fur with black stripes, white paws, and green eyes. (Owned by Morning emerald)

Ability- Has a very long tail (Not too long, but long) that's good for fucking she-cats.

Likes- Peeping in on gay sex.

* * *

Patchpaw- Small pale gray she-cat with green eyes and white patches. (Owned by Takashimo)

Ability- Lithe and nimble.

Likes- To hunt mice and sleep in small, warm places.

**Kittens**

Creamkit- Creamy white she-kit with large silver eyes. (she is not blind) (Owned by Featherpool16)

Ability: very fast runner, tightest pussy

Likes: strong muscular toms, hates hates hates sex

* * *

Sunkit- Tom, light ginger/russet pelt with striking green eyes. (Owned by Pendra)

Ability- knows how to mate really well, although he's a virgin, great fighter.

Likes- Being with friends, hunting, mating hardcore.

* * *

Goldenkit- Black tom with a white slash mark on chest and golden amber eyes. (Owned by -anonymous-)

Ability- Somewhat big cock.

Likes- To sleep and have disturbing daydreams/dreams of him and Moonpaw.

* * *

Moonkit- Black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on chest and brown eyes. (Owned by -anonymous-)

Ability- Tight Virgin.

Likes- Not being raped and having sex, running.

* * *

Littlekit- Cream tom with long claws and tail. (Owned by Crazycatcallingoutforpies.)

Ability- Giant cock, and pretty big when he is a kit.

Likes- playing with himself.

* * *

Owlkit- A feisty she-kit with dark tawny fur and a long fluffy tail. She has a white underbelly and muzzle and emerald green eyes. (Owned by CatcatBoomboom.)

Ability: Is very good at talking dirty.

Likes: Rape.

* * *

**Loveclan**

**Leader**- Sexstar-White she-cat with green eyes. (Owned by MewMewLight271.)

Ability-Tight pussy of all LoveClan, has multiple mates

Likes- Sex, Sex, and Sex.

(Mother of Snowpaw- A white tom with amber eyes.)

**Deputy-** Jayheart- A pure white she-cat with black tail tips and paws and has green eyes. (Owned by MylanForLife.)

Ability- She is fast, loyal, cunning and loves to Hunt.

Likes- Rape, Threesomes and Watching people have sex. She doesn't like having sex with other females.

**Medicine Cat-**

**Warriors**

Flamingtail- Dark ginger tom, has a big cock and has deep amber eyes. (Owned by RainbowKittens030.)

Ability: Can have sex with several she-cats at once, very clever.

Likes: Sex, mating with cats from other Clans, blow jobs and tight pussy.

* * *

Hawkfire- Dark brown she-cat with black stripes and has a black chest that greatly resembles a flying hawk. She's slender, yet very curvy.

Ability: Even though she doesn't know why, toms are attracted to her.

Likes: Hunting, toms, and shadows.

* * *

Oceanbreeze- Small black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Ability: Very manipulative.

Likes: To screw around.

**Apprentices**

Stormpaw-Steamy golden tom with cold blue eyes.

Abilities: Huge cock, strong thrusts.

Likes: Small she-cats, fucking toms, fucking his sister, fucking his son.

* * *

Speckpaw-A hot, sexy tortoiseshell she-cat with white toes and violet eyes.

Abilities: Blow-jobs, tight ass, sexy figure.

Likes: Orgys, Hardcore, fucking her brother.

(Mother of Sparkkit- Rusty red she-cat with green eyes and Reedkit- A golden tabby tom with amber eyes.)

* * *

Snowpaw- A white tom with amber eyes.

Ability: He's too inoccent for his own good.

Likes: Exploring new territory

**Kittens**

Sparkkit-Rusty red she-cat with green eyes.

Abilities: Tight pussy and ass

Likes: Fucking her brother.

* * *

Reedkit- A golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Abilities: Long cock, handsome, great at seducing.

Likes: Fucking toms, fucking his sister, being fucked by his dad.

**Wetclan**

**Leader**-Honeystar-Pale yellow she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes. (Owned by -anonymous-)

Ability- Has deep pussy.

Likes- Masturbating, mating with apprentices, etc.

**Deputy-**Oceanbreeze- Small black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Ability: Very manipulative.

Likes: To screw around.

**Warriors**

Pricklecloud- Ginger-and-white she cat with stunning blue eyes.

Ability: Is really tight and is willing to mate with anyone who gives her a piece of fresh-kill they caught first.

* * *

Ferndusk- Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Ability: Very sexy, knows how to talk dirty.  
Likes: Having her pussy licked, hardcore mating.

Likes: Mating and all types of fresh-kill.


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

Stripes huffed. "So...Much..RUNNING!" Stripes had a brown pelt with stripes. He looked around with blue eyes. He was a loner. He was running from a kittypet. He made a deal to make her pregnant a few moons ago. But he failed. "You didn't enjoy it!" She called out. "THAT WAS LIKE _RAPE_ FOR YOU!"

He jumped in the bushes. He blended quite nicely. He watched her curse and run back to her Twolegs. He had four other friends. He could live with them. He dashed along the bushes. There! There was a cave. Made of dirt. Thats where Lilly lives! There was two Lilly's One with two L's and the other with one. He knew about letters. A Twoleg kit took him to a learning nest. Where the kits learn. Lilly! Lilly came out. She was a young cat. She had nice combed fur with her greens eyes so gentle. Her cream fur was beautiful. She was about 7 moons old. "Yes?" She asked. "Do you remember Missy? She asked me to fuck her and I did. It was horrible. Shes mad because I didn't get her pregnant." Lilly stared at him. "And?" "I need to live somewhere." He finished. "There's no room here. I'm going to the forest." "Lets go together!" He said. "We'll round the cats who don't live with Twolegs and go to the forest!"They agreed and walked to Lily's home. "LILY!" Lily woke up groaning. She walked out. "What?!" Her light blue eyes gleaming. She licked her white furred chest. She had a white tip on her tail. She had white paws too. Lily had a cat living with her. They were best friends. Tiger. Of course he looked like a tiger. They looked like each other, except he was ginger and had no white chest or tail tip. He also had emerald eyes. "What is it?" Lily was the second oldest friend, except from him, he had. He had a crush on her, but never talked about it. "Do you guys like it here?" He asked. They shook their heads. "I keep spelling that monsters breath. It stinks like fox dung!" Tiger complained. "Well we are going to the forest. Would you guys like to come?" Stripes asked. They nodded. "Patch is here." Patch looked. She was a pale gray she-cat. She was shy. "I will come." So they all got ready and headed out. Ready to find a home.


	4. Chapter 1

Stripes was followed with his friends, Tiger, Lilly, Lily, and Patch. As they headed into the forest they heard a yowl. "GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY " A grey cat jumped down from a tree growling. Her sapphire blue eyes glared through his spirit. She had ruffled fur. And she looked peaceful. She was just protecting her home. "Who are you?' She asked with a quivering mew. "I'm Stripes and these are my friends! We are heading into the forest to find a new home. Do you know anywhere?" She smiled. "I know the perfect place!" She flicked her tail and they started to walk. "I'm Wolf!" She said. "Patch, go try to hunt for this lovely cat." Patch nodded. Stripes stares at Wolf admirably. Then they looked away.

"Here it is!" She said. They all gasped in astonishment. Large land stretched out. A hollow where a camp could be made was there. A few knocked down trees were formed to make dens. A little pond lay near with fresh water and fishes. Then a couple of dirt and things to make new dens if they needed them. "Its perfect.." Lily said. They said goodbye to Wolf and started to pad away. "Wait, could I come with you guys?" She asked. Stripes nodded with passion and she chased after them.

"Lilly, have you heard of the great forest clans? We should make a clan here and make Stripes leader." Stripes turned. "How would I get nine lives?" He asked. Lilly then suggested. "Just dream of Starclan." He made a nest in the smallest den and slept. Thinking about his ancestors.

"Welcome Stripes. So you wanted to become leader?" Stripes woke up and was in a clearing that was flat with grass and nothing else. "Starclan?" "Yes, but we are a different part of them. We have been separated from them since we made a clan for lust and love." Stripes pricked his ears. "So, how do I get my lives?" He asked. "Simple, we have different ways. Mate with your true love. And have kits. Then you will receive you lives." He dipped his head in thanks and woke up in his den. The cats were busy making different parts of the clan. "Wolf!" He called padding to her. "I know we just met. But, I would like to make your kits." She stared at him in shock.

"I would love too." After they made a mating place near the lake they got in. He got on him. "My dick his huge are you ready?" He said. She nodded and got prepared. He slammed his dick in her pussy and moaned. "Oh, Stripes! You feel so good in me! HARDER!" He turned on and humped as fast as he could. Her pussy tightened and she cummed. "OH!" She moaned. He felt the cum wet his dick and humped some more. "You love me!" He moaned and cummed back in her. She moaned with him. He thrusted in her making her squirt. It felt like moons passed and he got off. She sucked his dick clean and curled next to each other. "Is the sperm inside you? Making our wonderful kits?" She nodded and licked his ear. "I love you.." "I love you too." He said as he wrapped his tail around her. As they drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 2

9 Moons have passed since the mating went on. The kits were born. Creamkit and Littlekit. They looked like his mother so much. Wolf wrapped her tail around them as they suckled her. "They are wonderful." He said. "I know." The clan was finished. He would go to sleep right away for his lives and name.

"Hello, again Stripes." It was Dot. His mother. She was creamed and had dark brown dots covering her. "You had kits, now you will be leader. Bow your head." He tilted his head down as she placed her tail on his head. "Think of something someone has called you." He remembered Missy. "YOU DIDN'T ENJOY IT! IT WAS LIKE**_ RAPE _**TO YOU!" She then said. "Rapestar, your new name will be remembered through your clan. Your clan will be named..LustClan. The clan of love and rape. Good luck!" His vision woke up as he saw the sun. He was Rapestar.

"Let all cats that want to be banged gather beneath Fallen Tree for a clan meeting!" Everyone gathered. "Our clan will be LustClan, were every cat he will be banged at least once. I am now Rapestar, not Stripes. And I will make the oldest cats warriors first..Wolf and Lily." The cats padded up while Tiger looked after the kits. "Wolf, you have now known how to bang another cat hard and will teach that to other cats. Even if you need to rape them?" She dipped her head. "I will." "Then by the power of Lusty Starclan. You will be known Wolfember, you will mentor Patchpaw." Wolfember nodded and went to look after her kits. "Lily, you have now known how to bang another cat hard and will teach that to other cats. Even if you need to rape them?" She nodded. "I banged Tiger last night in my den." "Then by the power of Lusty Starclan. You will be known Lilywing, you will mentor Tigerpaw. And Tiger..Will you follow the love code when other cats ask you to bang?" Tiger nodded. "Then by the power of Lusty Starclan, you will be known as Tigerpaw, until you earn your warrior name." They padded off. "Patch. Will you follow the love code when other cats ask you to bang?" "I do." He replied. "Then by the power of Lusty Starclan, you will be known as Patchpaw until you earn your warrior name." He stepped down.

After he named Lillypaw his apprentice he wanted to go training with her. "Lillypaw, you don't like mating?" He asked awkwardly. "Yup, but I have one of the tightest pussies my mom once said to me." Rapestar grinned and got on her. He started humping her in the pussy. "Wow! You pussy is tight!" He moaned. Lillypaw started to moan too. "Yes, YES! Rapestar!" She cummed all over them selves. Rapestar got off and licked himself. "Your good." He said. "Thats what happens when you cum warm juices. Tomorrow you will learn how to give cats blow jobs." He brought her to the fresh-kill pile to eat and he went to rest.


	6. Chapter 3

6 Moons later.

Littlepaw and Creampaw just had their apprentice ceremonies. No one was there mentors since no other warriors have joined the clan or have been made. Rapestar was very busy mentoring Littlepaw, Creampaw, and Lillypaw. Patchpaw and Tigerpaw came bursting in. "A CAT IS HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Tigerpaw yelled loudly. Rapestar slapped him with his paw. Patchpaw mewed laughter. Tigerpaw glared at her and stalked away. Rapestar padded to where the entrance was. A ginger tom was waiting their. He looked Russet too. "Hello, I am Red." The tom announced. "I see that.." Rapestar joked. Red smiled a little. "I saw you guys walk to the forest to build a clan. Am I correct?" Red mewed. Rapestar nodded. "Do you want to join? I warn you..This is LustClan.. Where everyone trains to have sex." Rapestar mewed.

Red nodded. "I have my sister and mother here too. Soft! Willow!" Two she-cats came forward. Willow rolled her eyes. "But! I hate sex! Thats for dirty cats mother!" Willow complained. Soft's eyes flared. "You need to learn how to like it! We are joining LustClan if you like it or not!" Soft turned to Rapestar. "Sorry, shes just stubborn.." Red's eyes rolled. "Are you the leader?" He asked. Rapestar nodded. "I am Rapestar." Soft started to hit on Rapestar by sliding her tail on his chest. "I like the sound of that." Rapestar winked at her. "Follow me, cats..." He hopped on the Fallen Tree.""Let all cats that want to be banged gather beneath Fallen Tree for a clan meeting!" All the cats pricked their ears and sat down under the Fallen Tree. "The assessment for these two cats will start. Since Soft already mated." Soft jumped up next him. "you have now known how to bang another cat hard and will teach that to other cats. Even if you need to rape them?" He mewed boldly. "I will." Soft said with happiness waves bouncing off of her. "Then by the power of Lusty Starclan. You will be known as Softpelt, your apprentice will be Littlepaw." She dipped her head faithfully.

Rapestar looked at Red and Willow. "Follow me." He said. They looked at each other and followed.


	7. Chapter 4

Red and Willow kept whispering to each other while walking behind Rapestar. Rapestar stopped and looked at them. "Here it is, The Mating Hollow." Then gasped at the view. Clear water was set near by. A cave with sunlight leaking in through a crack was probably where the cats mated for the first time. "Welcome...We will be going inside the Lust Cave." They all walked in looking around.

"Ughh. I don't wanna do this." Willow said complaining.

Rapestar ignored her and whispered in Red's ear. "When I say, now, get on her and thrust into her with your dick. I'll stuff my dick in her mouth, so she can stop complaining? 'Kay?" Red nodded awkwardly. "Willow you need to stop complaining. Or do you want your mother mad at you?" The cave was silent and then Willow finally replied. "No.." Rapestar nodded to her then said. "Well, now.."

Red pounced on his sister and started to hump her, he thrust his dick into her pussy and moaned. Willow screeched loudly and Rapestar made his move. Rapestar padded over to her front and stuck his dick in her eyes. "No, please don't! No please!" She said shaking her head. She hated the look of the bulging cock in her face and the cock thrusting painfully in her pussy. Rapestar didn't listen and stuck his dick in her mouth moaned with pleasure.

She then started to moan, but didn't like this at all still. She just felt good all of a sudden licking his dick. Juices were swirling around her tongue, she swallowed and thrusted her hips to his movement. "Mmmmm.."

Time passed and Rapestar was covered in Willow's juices. "Let's get back to the clan and name you guys warriors. Your old enough, lucky youse."

They arrived back to the camp and everyone gathered as the leader hopped on the Fallen Tree. "Willow and Red passed the assessment they will become warriors!" All the cats in the clearing cheered and then the noise died down when Rapestar raised his tail. "Red and Willow already promised to be loyal, and learn how to fuck younger cats to train. So Red, you are now Redpelt." Redpelt smiled and raised his head in victory. "Willow, you will be named Willowpool." Willowpool just stood there with no expression at all. "Redpelt, you will mentor Creampaw." Creampaw went up to Redpelt and touched noses with him.

Then a yowl of cats sounded outside the camp. Cats charged in while a cat stood in the front and yelled. "LOVECLAN, ATTACK!"


	8. Chapter 5

Sexstar growled and glared at Rapestar. "Who are you!?" Rapestar said glaring back with green eyes. Sexstar stood boldly at her place with a white cat standing at her side. "Jayheart! Stay back." The white she-cat nodded and stepped back. The white cat ,with muscles showing a bit, walked closer to Rapestar growling. "We are Loveclan, and I am Sexstar!" Lillywing padded to the side of Rapestar. "How dare you come to Lustclan trying to attack! We were here first!"

Sexstar flexed her claws. "Yes, we just wanted to talk to you..Sorry..Where will we have the gathering at?" Rapestar looked at his paws. "Oh, right.." Jayheart stepped up next to Sexstar again. "We should send out the deputies to find a gathering place." Lillywing nodded. "Good idea!" Redpelt shouted. "We should send them with a apprentice!" Rapestar nodded. "Yes, but who?" Rapestar looked around. "Littlepaw. Go with Lillywing." Sexstar turned to look around too. "Snowpaw, you come will Jayheart." Snowpaw's amber eyes looked around slowly, he fluffed out his fur, ducking down. "Okay..It won't be dangerous..Right?" He said in a tiny voice. Jayheart smiled and looked down at him. "Don't worry, I will protect you.."

The four cats looked at each other. Snowpaw looked at the ground. Littlepaw looked up at him. "Don't be scared, This is easy. A pussy could do it!" Snowpaw tilted his head. "...Why are you so weird?" Littlepaw sat down and started scratching behind his ear. "You have no idea what a pussy is do you?" Snowpaw shook his head. "Sounds like...Something from a tree or something..." Littlepaw stopped and looked into his eyes. "Y-Your kidding me right?"

Jayheart turned. "Littlepaw, why are you talking about those things?" Littlepaw grunted. "Listen pussy cat. We are toms. We can talk about pussies and such. Deal with it!" Snowpaw just stared after him as he walked away. "I have no idea what he is talking about. Are pussies from trees?" He stares at Jayheart. Jayheart nodded. "Yup..." They walked after the Lustclan cats. Lillywing turned her gaze to Jayheart. "I'm sorry...Littlepaw is acting up again..Last moon, he was talking about cocks and toms mating. I have no idea where he learned it from!" Jayheart looked up, trying not to meet her gaze. "Lustclan cats are like that..."

Lillywing bristled. "...What?..." Littlepaw flicked her ears toward a she-cat talking with a tom. "Look at that sweet looking she-cat. I would like to fuck her!" Snowpaw glances at the talking tom. "Huh? Fuck? Why are you saying things about things I don't know...Things..." The two cats turned and hissed. "INTRUDERS! THEY ARE ON WETCLAN TERRITORY! WE MUST TELL HONEYSTAR!" They ran away as Littlepaw showed his fangs. "GET BACK HERE PUSSIES! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Snowpaw shivered and backed away. "I don't want to fight..."


	9. Chapter 6

Littlepaw ran in with the other cats behind him. "Littlepaw! Stop! We don't need to fight!" Lillywing screamed to him. She dashed forward and took his scruff. "Hey! Get off!" Littlepaw yelled at her, struggling. A sand colored she-cat came padding out of the shadows. The two cats right behind her. "Who are you, Trespassers?" Jayheart stepped up. "We are Loveclan. These cats are Lustclan. We are trying to find a gathering place for the clans. Are you this clan's leader?" The cat dipped her head." Yes, I am Honeystar, this is Wetclan. These two cats are Hollowfeather and Bluenight." They both nod, shivering, at the "intruders". A dark colored tom with a golden she-cat walk behind them. "Here is our deputy, Flamingtail and his apprentice, Slashpaw." Slashpaw, was little, she had a claw mark going across her face. She shivered and stared at Snowpaw. Smiling a little.

Snowpaw smiled back, hoping they could be friends. Lillywing placed Littlepaw on her back. "Would you want to help us find a gathering place?" Honeystar nodded. "Flamingtail, you go with your apprentice. Be safe." Flamingtail nodded and stood next to Jayheart. Slashpaw padded over next to Snowpaw. "So? What are you doing?" Slashpaw said. Snowpaw looked at his paws. "Nothing, except standing." They both laughed and Snowpaw's attention snapped to her eye. It was clouded. "Is your eye okay?" Slashpaw nodded. "Yeah, since my mother died, I had to train even harder! I must do the best I can to protect the clan!" Snowpaw asked again. "So what happened?" Slashpaw looked down. "I-It's just sickness..Don't worry about it. It came when I got my face clawed." There was silence..Until Jayheart said. "Let's get going."

They started padding away, Flamingtail took the lead. "Slashpaw, come up here with me." Slashpaw nodded sadly and said goodbye to her new friend. Snowpaw watched her go and felt lonely again. He just kept quiet...

They arrived at a empty cave. "We can sleep in here for the night. Nobody! I mean NOBODY! Touch a hair on somebody else. We can't keep our promises today." Everyone looked at each other. "Fine, no one must fuck today." Snowpaw dropped down on the ground, finding a nice place to sleep. Slashpaw dropped next to him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Snowpaw sighed. "Why do you ask that all the time?" Slashpaw then replied. "I..Care about you..Your my friend, I always want to know what your doing. Just in case you're hurt." She smiled. Snowpaw smiled back. "Thanks, Slashpaw. You're the greatest friend anyone could have." They looked around them, everyone was already asleep. They touched noses and went to sleep. Snowpaw didn't care about any of the rules they had made tonight. He curled up next to her. "Goodnight, friend." He said. "Goodnight, Snowpaw."

Slashpaw woke up yawning. "Snowpaw, wake up!" Snowpaw looked up. "Huh? Oh..Morning.." He yawned and got up standing next to her. Jayheart got up with Littlepaw and Flamingtail. Lillywing came into the cave with two mice hanging from her jaws. "Food..." She dropped them in front of the three cats. Littlepaw then looked at the mice, then Lillywing. "What the Dark Forest is this? You want me to Fucking eat these?" Lillywing growled at him. "Don't talk to me that way!" Littlepaw snarled and took a mouse. He cut it in half, the blood was dried up already. Snowpaw took one and shared it with Slashpaw. Slashpaw licked her teeth. "That was good!" Snowpaw agreed and went out the cave. Slashpaw followed. Jayheart stood up slowly. "Let's start moving again."


	10. PLEASE READ THIS!

**I have got a comment from a person, ****_Rapestar_****, could be offensive to some people, if you, or someone close got raped. I am so very sorry. If you take this seriously, don't take the name the wrong way, I don't want to be rude. I am not a heartless and think the name is funny. I just came up with it. IF YOU DO TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUS IN THIS, PLEASE TELL ME! I WILL NOT BE OFFENDED AND WILL CHANGE THE STORY IS ANOTHER THINKS ITS SERIOUS. And if nothing pleases you. DONT READ THE STORY. Thank you**  
**~ Me**


End file.
